


Meeting The Friends

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Insecurity, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Pansy had good reasons to avoid this moment.





	Meeting The Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "... or are you a coward?" by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)

“Come on, you promised.” If Pansy didn't know any better she would almost think Ginny is pleading with her, holding the door open with one hand and reaching for her with the other. She looks beautiful, the light coming from the pub falling on her perfectly and illuminating her in the darkness of the evening. It would be so easy to take her hand, to follow her anywhere she leads and keep marvelling at her. And Pansy _did_ promise her. 

But Pansy knows exactly what waits behind that door, the judgemental looks and barley disguised suspicion, the underhanded comments and the sly smirks. This is why she avoided meeting Ginny's friends for as long as possible — there is no chance this will end well. 

She knows they are important to Ginny, that she wants for them to get along and spend more time together. She has wanted to introduce them for a long time now, clearly valuing a good relationship between them. It was obvious when Ginny asked if Pansy wants to come along and join them, when she proposed to have a few friends over, when she told stories — Ginny has had enough of her girlfriend and her friends doing their best to ignore each other. 

There were some nasty letters in the beginning, warning her not to hurt Ginny or else they would make sure she regrets it, but that is the extent of their communication. Not that Pansy needed them to be aware of how unwelcome she is; that she is nothing more than the vile Slytherin who tried to give up Potter to save herself. She is well aware that by all rights Ginny shouldn't be with her, should probably be with Potter actually, and that it's probably only a question of time before _she_ realises that, too. 

Pansy tried to avoid that for as long as possible and a meeting with Ginny's friends would only speed the progress up. It would force Ginny to confront the fact that she has been blissfully ignorant of — that _they_ don’t have a future, are too different to last. Her friends would make sure to point it out, if she doesn’t see it herself. 

Pansy has dreaded this moment for so long, has put it off and talked her way around it, but she finally gave in, resigned herself to the fact that their relationship would slowly die after this. Because Ginny wouldn’t end things just because her friends told her to, but the truth once seen can’t be forgotten, doomed to come out in the end. 

Standing here now though, it seems far easier to just walk away, to let Ginny go in by herself and be with the people she was meant to be with. 

“You are being ridiculous! There is absolutely no reason for you to keep standing there and fear coming in, or are you a coward?” The word hits her hard, because this is exactly what she is. She was prepared to walk away to not be the one being left, would have admitted defeat before the fight even started. But Ginny — still standing in the door, still holding her hand out for her — _Ginny _ is worth fighting for. 

Holding on to that thought, Pansy takes a deep breath before finally taking her hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/188006636188/meeting-the-friends)


End file.
